The invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating coherent radiation, for example optical radiation.
There have been many proposals in the past for methods and apparatus for generating coherent radiation, in particular lasers. There is now a requirement for the generation of relatively narrow linewidth coherent radiation and to achieve this it has been necessary to construct highly accurate and therefore expensive radiation sources.